Crimson Hearts
by Sode.no.Sakura
Summary: "Please, take care of them" An adventurous girl named Misha moves into an old mansion with her family. She made her way around the garden she stumble upon a hole. And the next thing she new she was falling and while looking above she see's a crying gir
1. Introduction, Characters & Disclaimers

Crimson Hearts

Based on the game/manga _Heart No Kuni No Alice_

_

* * *

_

_PLOT_:

It will be set in the 20th century, after Alice's arrival in Wonderland and also after her death(yes she dies, sadly), leaving the people of wonderland to go on something like an "Alice Struggle" because they never got to see their beloved Alice for so long. The leaders of the land had a war for Alice despite the fact that she was not around anymore. They continued the war without knowing of Alice's immediate death. This caused the games to choose new leaders and characters to stop the war and to stop them destroying the entire land. (So we will see entirely new characters but we will still see the old ones)

This entire story will revolve around a girl named Misha who, like Alice, ends up going to wonderland. Misha is a strong willed girl who is always up for adventure. Her curiosity led her to a strange hole. As she fell in she ends up in wonderland.

The same spots and destinations will be used for the story seeing as only the leaders were replaced in the story.

* * *

_CHARACTERS_:

Misha Celeste Chiavarone:

- A 16 year old girl of Italian birth and blood. She was raised in a Family leading a very powerful Mafia and her father is the current leader. She is said to be the next leader when she comes of age. She has great combat skills and really strong intuition. She is also good with any type of weapon given to her making her the perfect leader of their Mafia when she comes of age. She cheerful, athletic, independent, can have an awful temper with a violent streak when provoked, a superiority complex, charitable and helpful and also caring. And when you look at it, she's no where Alice herself.

- There is a tendency that her family locks her in their house out of protective purposes. Though she is a master in combat and in weaponry, they make sure to keep her safe until her coming of age. Her most trusted bodyguards are her two older brothers.

- Her family currently moved the old mansion Alice Liddell used to live in. Making their new main house.

Alice Liddell:

- Having lost her mother, she is a level-headed girl but there are complications concerning her older sister. Though she respects her older sister, it is irritating always being compared to her. Her first love fell for her sister and Alice lost confidence in the idea of love. A very ordinary girl with a complex. Having been taken to a strange world by a white rabbit and deciding to remain there, she is still getting used to her new life. (From Wikia)

-She is deceased in the story's current time line.

Ace:

- He was present in the game Alice was in years ago. He took on the role of Knight of Hearts. He has been replaced. A man with no sense of direction but is masterful with the sword. He can have a twisted side too.

- His status being whether being alive or dead is unknown.

Blood Dupre:

- Present in the game Alice was in years ago. He took the role of Mad Hatter. He has been replaced. He was the leader of the Hatter Family that was considered as a Mafia and being branded dangerous at that.

- Current status is unknown.

Boris Airay:

- Present in the game Alice was in years ago. He was given the role of Cheshire Cat. He has been replaced. He was one of those attracted to Alice (along with the rest of the boys xD)

- Current status is unknown

Elliot March:

- Present in the game Alice was in years ago. He had the role of March Hare. He has been replaced. He was the right hand man of a sort of Blood Dupre, the Mad Hatter.

- Said to be missing.

Julius Monrey:

- Present in the game Alice was in years ago. He was the Master of the Clock Tower. He was the one fixing the "clocks" of people.

- He still remains in the Clock Tower doing his job.

Mary Gowland:

- Present in the previous game Alice was in. He had no specific role but he was the owner of the amusement park. He gave the authority to someone else years after the "Alice Struggle".

- He still resides in the amusement park watching over his predecessor.

Nightmare Gottschalk

The sickly looking incubus that appears in one's dreams. He can bewilder and guide someone. He appeared before Alice and got attached to her in a way.

He still remains and appears in ones dreams up to date.

Peter White:

- He was the one responsible for bringing Alice into Wonderland before. He is rather possessive and childish in a way and that's because he was too attracted to Alice. He is now replaced. (it makes it seem like Misha is safe does it? XD)

- He's currently at the castle of hearts, so they say. They say he can be seen in the outskirts of Wonderland when he and Alice landed from the hole.

Twiddle Dee & Twiddle Dum:

- The twin gate keepers of the Hatter Family. They were still quite young when Alice first visited. They had a good relationship with Boris. Their rather mischievous.

- They still remain in their roles but they seemed to have aged a little. (something like their late teens something like that)

Vivaldi:

- She was the Queen of Hearts at the time when Alice was in wonderland. She had a close relationship with her. She is now replaced.

- She currently resides in the Castle of Hearts, being the adviser of the current queen.

New Characters: (Information about them will be added/ edited with each chapter release)

_Michael Verte_

_Claude Glace Noire_

_Francis Daniel Taylor_

_Alistair Hare_

_Aldrich Glenn_

_Pierre Blanche_

_Scetser Rivers_

_Emeraldi Foncé_

_

* * *

_

_DISCLAIMERS_:

I decided to make it here so I won't have to repeat myself every chapter I post (if ever). I just want to continually keep posting the chapters without added notes unless needed. Anyway, **Heart No Kuni No Alice** game is owned by QuinRose. I don't own any of the characters from the original game.

_CLAIMS_:

I may not own the game and the original characters but I do own the newly added ones. That's all xD (I just added this for fun but heck XD)

* * *

That's it and everything I hope you will enjoy this story

**NOTE**: I have a tendency to forget posting the (if ever) completed chapters due to college life.

But I will try my best to post them as soon as I can if I'm not busy with certain things.

Thank You and Enjoy.


	2. The Mansion

**NOTE**: "()" is the one who is in perspective. We will see this if I feel like doing it like that XD Especially in Misha's Case XD

* * *

"Years passed, a girl once came into Wonderland. People grew to love her and got completely involved with her. She was the very first guest to have arrived in their land. Maybe that was the reason why they were entirely fond of her. All of them were attracted to her they never wanted to let her go. So much that when she disappeared, they fell into chaos. Wonderland fell into chaos…"

**Chapter 1**: **The Mansion**

"Were finally here!" A man exclaimed. The man looked like he was in his late thirties. He had chestnut brown hair with a sign of graying on it due to aging. Other people followed behind him. They were in front of a huge mansion. It seemed old but it has that old elegant look anyway. A girl went beside the man. Her hair was a darker compared to the man beside her. "So this is where we're going to live huh?" She asked. "Why so glum? Come on Misha it's not that bad dear…" The man replied back. "I'm not glum dad just amazed…"

(**Misha**)

After that short conversation with my dad, I went on ahead to check out the house. It seemed nice and all. But there was something eerie in that mansion that gives me the chills. But then again it was a very pretty house to live it even though it looks old it seemed well maintained. "I wonder who could have lived here before…" I mumbled to myself. I can hear m brothers looking for me around the mansion but I ignored their calls and continued to venture around it. It really seemed nice. The house looked like it was here before her parents even met something like that. I continued to hear calls of two boys looking for me as I entered a room in the far end of the hall. "Geez, I'm not going to get eaten here. They worry too mu—ahh!" I slipped on something causing me to fall back and fall on my bottom. "oww.." I mumbled to myself. I then placed my attention to the item that I stepped on. It looks like some strange bottle. It has some strange liquid in it. The top of the bottle was shaped like a heart. I picked it up to look at it closely. "Is this some kind of perfume?" I tried to pen it but it wouldn't budge. Looks like it was sealed tight. Maybe the owner of this thing didn't want others to use this. Maybe it was very expensive. Well maybe she could keep it for now so I placed it in my pocket. I then stood up and dusted the back of my skirt. Goodness, this place is dirty indeed. But it looked like a girls room. "Maybe I can stay in this room then…" But before I can look around more my brothers came bursting in from the door. "Are you okay? We heard you scream!" One said. "She might have just slipped…" I just sighed. "I'm okay Valsh, Saule was right, I just slipped on something that's all…" I replied. All I heard was a sigh of relief from Valsh and a slick chuckle from Saule then they left the room.

After my two brothers left the room, I went near the dresser and sat on the chair. I placed the bottle near the other perfume bottles what were left there before. I remained silent while looking at the strange bottle and the liquid that was inside it. I rested my head on my arms while still looking at it. I didn't know why but for some reason I'm drawn to that strange bottle. But how much am I drawn to it? I slowly grew drowsy, my eyes were getting heavy and the next thing I knew I'm in a dream.

"_Alice_? _Alice_, _are you there_?"

I could hear a voice somewhere. Where is it coming from? I couldn't see a thing, pitch black. I wanted to ask who's there but I couldn't talk either.  
"_Alice_, _where are you hiding_...?"

It was a different voice now and it has looking for the same person. I still wanted to ask who they were but I still couldn't talk. After a few calls from both of them I could hear footsteps coming my way. I felt a chill in my chest but I didn't know why.

"_When are you going to visit us_?"

Another strange voice came up but it was right by my ear. It held my frozen body close and then…

I woke up with a blanket over me. I heard the door just closed behind me. The person must have been my mother. I slowly sat up straight. I rubbed my eyes lightly and looked at the mirror. I blinked once then suddenly my eyes widened at the figured that was behind my reflection. I was frozen for a moment. His gaze from the mirror met mine. I quickly turned around to see no one there. I stood up and walked to where supposedly the figure was at. "Was I seeing things?" I didn't know what it was but he looked human. I turned and sat down again. Well they did say this house was already centuries old in a way so ghosts are inevitable. Like ghosts can scare me, nothing can. I'm not normal myself if you see it in a way. Well they weren't scary if they won't hurt you right?

I took the blanket off me and folded it. I walked over to the bed, I stared at it for a while before I placed the blanket on the bed. I took a few more glances around, maybe that 'thing' might show up again. But no one was there. I sighed, slightly disappointed thinking maybe that I was seeing things. So much for that. I went out of the room and went to where my family was. But before the door could completely close behind me, I felt a different kind of stare, something gentler than the previous one. But when I looked back the door was completely closed. I never got to see who it was or maybe what it was.

"Be the one to change that place…."

Those words echoed around the entire hall from the room of a girl who has been suffering…

* * *

I am still wondering why it looks so short when i post here...

garshh O-o;; anyway i hope u enjoy it guys~ 8DDD


	3. The Dreams and a Cat

**Chapter 2**: **The Dreams and a Cat**'**s Visit**

So far everything was good ever since she and her family moved into that mansion. And hopefully it would continue to stay that way. She was finally on the ground floor of the house. She tried to look for the kitchen to get something to drink. It wasn't hard to get lost in such a huge house and later if her brothers won't see her in her chosen room they'll panic, well, Valsh will. Well no matter Saule can keep him in check somehow. She passed the door that went straight to the garden. She didn't notice that the same figure was there as if it was watching her. And finally she reached the kitchen. She noticed that the kitchen was very well furnished. Like everything was set for this era and it was only this space. "Glass…" She still wasn't familiar on to where the dishes and other kitchen utensils are yet she had to look for quite a while until she could find the glasses. At least the fridge was very easy to find. When she opened the fridge, there was only a little amount of water left in the pitcher. "Valsh…." She just turned her attention to the box of milk that was beside it. She poured some milk onto her glass, returned the box of milk and started drinking. She left the glass in the sink. Even if it was just milk it was quite refreshing in a way.

She left the kitchen soon after. She walked through the same hallways towards the grand staircase leading to the rooms and such. She got to the room where the glass doors leading to the garden were at. It was left open by someone, who could it be? She went towards the door but no one was there when she scanned around. She sighed. She was about to close the doors shut when a refreshing breeze blew. Maybe the people left it open because the breeze felt so nice when it touched the skin. She leaned slightly to the frame of the door letting the breeze touch her in each blow. She looked at her front, there was quite a large amount of plants there. Maybe they ended up growing wildly on their own. Maybe the gardeners who were keeping the garden forgot to work on that section of the mansion's garden. But even if it was left alone it looked beautiful. Who knew wild flowers can grow that beautiful. She stared at it for quite a while.

"What the…" She said with her eyes staring straight at a small opening through the wildly growing bushes and flowers. She doubted for a moment, seeing as she wasn't allowed to explore the exterior on the house alone. But if she waits for either brothers, it's either she'll miss the chance to see what that thing was because their too slow or she'll miss the chance to see that thing because her brothers, mostly Valsh, won't even let her near that so called thing. Well now that it was decided she ran towards those wild bushes to see what was there. What was that thing she saw? Come to think of it she's been seeing lots of strange things ever since they got to that house. But setting that aside time to catch whatever that thing is. Well she forgot her phone in the house though, if Valsh started calling her phone and no one answers he'll panic and get a "House-Wide Search", which sounds quite stupid but possible so she has to get this over with and fast.

She made her way from bush to bush, flower beds to trees. She was now in a forest just by following some strange thing. And someone she knows this happened somewhere before but not her. But then again it's better than unpacking. She scanned around for any sign of the unknown thing. She sees it somewhat to her right. She picked up the pace and ran towards it. The greenery was much thicker in that part of the forest. But when she was able to make her way through a beautiful meadow was there waiting for her. Birds and animals where there gathered around and they didn't seem to fear her presence. She walked her way to the most unusual spot in the whole meadow. There was a hole. Even though this place was beautiful, it had something dangerous confined in it. She grew quite curious but she didn't have that much time to spend there. She needed to go back and fast before her brother starts his search. She took one last glance on at that hole before she left the meadow, running past the trees, flower beds and bushes. She made her way back and managed to take her usual spot on the door frame, the spot where she started. She was able to clean herself of any leaves that had gotten stuck on her, fixed her hair and her clothes. And just as she expected Valsh was looking all over for her worried. He saw her looking at the garden feeling the breeze.

"Where were you…? You weren't answering your phone so…" He said, it was really obvious through is face and the tone of his voice that he was really worried about me. I gave him a grin. "I'm fine, I'm just taking in some fresh air, that's all." I replied simply. It was obvious he was still going to say something more but I made sure that I'd give him a sign that I was okay. Back flips, somersaults, and whatever crazy stunts she could think off. Valsh got her stop before she could try any other crazy stuff. They both went back upstairs to they can fix their things and prepare for dinner later on. Valsh was on the opposite corridor with Saule from where Misha room was supposed to be making Valsh feel quite uneasy about things. But that was the only girls' room on the same floor. She waved at Valsh before he can say anymore and entered her now new room. It looked like the helpers already brought her stuff up here. She spent her remaining time placing her clothes at her new wardrobe. She took her toiletries and arranged them in her own personal bathroom. She placed her cosmetics on the dresser top and her shoes well she figured she'll just have to put that at the wardrobe's lower drawers.

She got a call on her cell from her mother that dinner was ready just after she was content with her arrangements in the room. She went out of the room, closed the door lightly and walked through the corridor. It was quite silent, most likely her brothers already went ahead of her. As she made her way downstairs, nothing weird happened, much to her disappointment. She was alone that time after all. When she got downstairs she went to the dining area and things went on normally.

When dinner ended she went back to her room grabbed a change of clothes. She went straight to the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath. As she soaked herself in the warm water she thought about the events that happened today. The figure she saw that was behind her from the mirror, the strange feeling when she left the room to get a glass of water but ended up drinking milk. And the thing she saw on the wild growing bushes that lead her into a forest and eventually a peacefully looking meadow that had a strange looking, but deep hole. It was strange but it wasn't enough to alarm her. She found each of those happening rather interesting. Sure her way of thinking isn't really what you'd expect from a normal girl. But she had been bored the entire period of her growth. This was as close to interesting as she'd get for the rest of her life and she isn't letting it ass by now. Well that's what she thinks. Lastly, she sighed and just enjoyed the rest of her bath. After a few more minutes she got out of the bath and got dressed and dropped herself on her bed. The bed was so soft and comfy and as soon as she got there she immediately fell asleep. A peaceful sleep…or so she thought…

It was dark, cold and silent. For some reason the dream felt so real. And like her previous one from a while ago, she couldn't move herself and she couldn't see a thing. Is it the same dream again? The same strange dream she had when she fell asleep at the dresser?

"_Hurry up and come here_…"

Who was that? Why did it seem that the voice she heard just now was quite familiar? Was it really the same dream?

"_We need you here_…"

"Where…?" Strange enough she was able to speak this time. But she still couldn't see a single thing. But why, how could she reply now? There was something strange about it but it was only a dream right? It's just best to play along then…

"_Come here_…"

"But..how? I don't even know where…" I wanted to open my eyes and see so badly. But I had a feeling that if I opened my eyes now the dream would stop without finding out anything in this second dream.

"_Come here_… _To Wonderland_!"

"What?"

And the next thing I knew my eyes were open, but what I saw was my room. What was that? She sat up, and tried to think about what she heard there. Strange, the voice was so familiar yet she forgot which voice it was. And the other thing was this Wonderland he spoke of. Go to Wonderland? Was she that tired to dream of such fantasies? It was crazy, but all she can do is ignore it. It was just a dream after all. She looked out at the window. It was still fairly dark out. Seeing that maybe it was just about midnight or so. She got off her bed and went outside her room. She made her way downstairs and to the kitchen to get something to drink. Who knew dreaming of strange things can get you thirsty. She made sure to remember where the glass' was kept and took one. She made her way to the fridge and this time she intentionally got milk, not as a second option but the thing she wanted to drink at that time. She poured some to her glass and placed the milk carton back inside the fridge. This time she brought the glass of milk back with her. When she walked pass the dining area she saw the same door that lead to the garden open again. This time she was sure no one else was going to open that at this time. Who could have opened it? A burglar? She didn't have any gun on her but she feels capable even without it. What can one measly burglar do to her? But come to think of it she should have come across that burglar by now right? She did remember that when she passed this place this door was closed shut and no breaking of glass and such. She walked towards it and glanced around. The only thing that caught her attention was the wild bushes that lead to the forest. Why did it catch my attention so much? Was it because of that meadow and the hole that was there? Well it did look interesting having such a thing here. She was about to take one step forward when she heard someone.

(Misha Perspective)

"Misha?" I froze for a slight moment before I turned around to see Saule. For some reason I was glad it wasn't Valsh who found me in that situation. I stared at Saule for quite a while before I can make a different reaction. Saule pointed something that was one me. I looked at the direction of where he was pointing at. It was at the glass of milk I was holding for quite a while. "Ahh..this..I—" Before Ie can try to explain a cat went near me from out of nowhere. I was surprised when it suddenly circled around me all of a sudden. Saule chuckled. I knew what he was trying to tell me there, and then he went to the kitchen himself. Maybe he wanted something to drink as well. I followed him and so did the cat that came out of nowhere. I peeked through the open door frame to see Saule pouring some water into a glass. He saw me and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell Valsh you have a new hobby of feeding stray cats…" he told me. I wanted to protest seeing as that wasn't my intention at the first place. "I know, I get you, unless you prefer me telling Valsh a different story instead?" He said as he saw my expression. I shook my head and looked at the cat who was still circling around me. "Just so you know… I didn't open that door brother…" I said to him. He came close to me and he patted my head. "I believe you, just be careful next time okay?" He told me. I nodded and he offered to walk back together back upstairs. This is what I like about my eldest brother, he was always so calm but at the same time he worries for me all together. Well I also like Valsh worrying about me but he's means are quite extreme. Saule saw me off back to my room. He agreed to let me keep the cat for tonight but I had to make sure to set it back outside before Valsh brands the poor thing as a wild animal when he sees it. He bid me good night and went back to his own room.

(Misha Perspective End)

She closed the door behind her while the cat was staring at her. She looked back at the cat. She noticed strange about the cat, was there such a breed of cat that had that kind of fur color? But then again it was still a cat, so she knelt down and opened her arms urging it to come to her arms and so it did. For a stray cat I didn't stink at all. I drank half of the lass of the milk and gave the rest to the cat. He finished it quite fast. She placed the glass on the dresser and took the cat with her to bed. The cat snuggled close to her and she thought it was quite cute. She and the cat both fell asleep peacefully. For some reason the dream didn't come this time. Strange but she can't do anything about it.

It was morning already. Misha felt like there was something around her, in front of her but she just deducted that it was just the cat and the blanket and the pillows. She remained asleep for a few more moments until. "Nnn…" She heard something out of character in her whole room. A voice of a male and it was quite close. Her eyes flashed open to see a person's face right in front of her. "What the H—!" She stopped herself from exclaiming too loud to prevent her brothers to come running in. But it was loud enough to wake up the person. "Oh.. good morning.." He smiled at her. She gave him a punch that sent him flying off her bed. It caused quite a thump and a loud one. "Who the heck are YOU?" She asked. But before she could answer Saule knocked at the door and then opened the door. "What was that noise?" I started to panic and when I looked the boy was gone and I saw the cat approach me. I didn't know what to actually say. Was she imagining things? But there was impacts she felt in when she punched the guy. "I..uhh..fell of the bed?" she gave the impression of being half asleep. Saule just nodded and he turned his attention to the cat. "Uhmm.. Before Valsh see's that you better send it back." Saule said pointing at the strangely colored purple cat. The cat looked like it didn't want to go. She smiled at it and petted the little thing. "Don't worry you can come visit me anytime.." She told it. Saule smiled in agreement. She carried the cat while accompanied by Saule, went downstairs. They went to the glass doors and she set the cat down. She petted it for one last time before it walked off. "See you soon!" She called out to it and the purple cat replied with a meow and went to the wild bushes.

"_I'll see you real soon_… _In Wonderland_…"


	4. The Party

**Chapter 3**: **Party**

It was the second day after the visit of that strange colored cat. It didn't seem to come back to the house. Misha felt quite guilty that maybe it got depressed because it was forced to leave the house. She waited for it when she can at the garden but it wouldn't show up at all. Maybe it did feel bad after all. There was also a time where Saule was the one who waited for the cat but he came to her with bad news. Misha felt bad for it but surely if Valsh knew about that cat he could kick it out himself with or without her knowing of it. He isn't that much of an animal person after all. Well she could only hope for the best for that cat. She decided to just leave the garden door open so it can come in freely on its own. She went to the kitchen to where Saule was. She made a gesture indicating the cat not showing itself today either. Saule sighed while Valsh remained oblivious to their actions. They never told Valsh that they were waiting for a cat nor did he notice they were each day. Valsh wasn't really the sharpest tool in the shed which sometimes was good in times like these.

"I'm sleepy… I'll leave you guys here…" Valsh said followed by a yawn as he left the kitchen. Now only Misha and Saule were left inside the kitchen. It was quiet for a while. Obviously Misha was worried about the cat. But Saule was the unpredictable mind in that room. "Have you tried leaving milk for him?" Saule suddenly popped up a question. Misha obviously replied with the typical 'eh?' Saule just chuckled at her reaction. "You know cats do love milk. Did you leave some for him?" Misha was still confused but this time she was able to snap back to reality quick enough. She walked a bit closer before she spoke up. "I always leave it some milk…" She replied slightly weak. Saule raised an eyebrow before he spoke to her again. "Then why so confused?" Saule asked, finally. Misha was hesitant for quite a while but Saule was waiting for her answer. "Well… You keep referring to is as a male… I thought it was…" She didn't finish her sentence as if she didn't want to continue it at all. Saule just smiled and he continued his sentence for her. "The phrase 'it was a girl…' is what u were trying to say right?" Soule asked but he was quite confident that was the case. And yes he was right, as Misha nodded bashfully about that fact. Saule didn't laugh or showed signs of doing so. "Well, that's okay. Let's just keep waiting for it okay?" Saule said. She nodded along with his answer, contented. "I'll go wait for him today…" she said, while acknowledging it to be a male cat. She took a small shallow bowl and filled it with some milk and she ran to the garden.

She sat on one of the garden chairs and placed the bowl on the ground. She made sure she was closer to the forest entrance. She had a hunch that it would be there, seeing as it went there when she saw it leave that day. She patiently waited for the little thing. Then after a few moments she heard a sound coming from the bushes. She saw something peer through the bushes. And it came out. It was indeed the purple cat. It came closer to her and started to rub its face on her leg and circled around it. She patted it with one hand. She was amazed that a stray cat like this never felt greasy or dirty to the touch. It's like he was given a bath every day. You won't even smell a stench coming from it. But setting that aside she urged it to drink some of the milk she brought for him. She happily drank some of it. She waited for him to finish it when he heard sounds again coming from the bushed. From the sound it was making it seemed quite small. As long as it wasn't huge she won't be so alert. She looked below and saw this white thing hopping about. A rabbit? And it looked cute too. The cat seemed to stare it and the rabbit stared back. And after a few more moments they seem to look at her. She wondered why they started looking at her all of a sudden. She wasn't even doing anything to disrupt them.

The cat finished up the last bits of milk while the rabbit remained idle. She looked at the two animals alternately. For some reason it's awkward. Well she can't explain how being with two animals is awkward but that's the feeling she's getting. But she just shook that feeling off. Then soon enough the rabbit went back into the bushes and it was just Misha and the cat. But the noises the rabbit made when it went deeper into the woods was more like a noise a human would make making his way through the bushes and trees. This left her baffled. She looked at the cat that had an interesting look on its feline face. _Follow me_… was written all over its eyes. It made sure I get the message before it went into the bushes following the rabbit. It took me a while to actually comprehend but I stood up from my chair and followed the purple cat. I didn't know what was going to happen but she couldn't find the urge to leave it alone anyway. She didn't know why, but it was just possible that what she saw in the cat's eyes was merely nothing to be worried about at all. Why was she so…

As she continued to rummage her way through the leaves and branches, she found herself on a familiar path. "This..leads to the..Meadow..." She muttered to herself. She heard a meow from the cat, she followed it. She wondered why the cat was leading her that way. More leaves, the same leaves she rushed into the first time she made her way there. Finally, light reached her vision. She finally reached the meadow. She looked around to find the cat but it wasn't there. She looked to her left, and to her surprise, saw a long table. What is a long table, which was well furnished, doing in a place like this? "What in the—" she exclaimed. Why does this place look like there will be some sort of tea party going on? Has she finally lost her mind?

"Look! She made it~!" a male voice, quite childish in a way yet she was positive he was no child. She looked around alerted by it though.  
"Shut up, rabbit! You're scaring her!" It was also a male voice but it was more mature than the other. This was causing her to be even more alerted.

"You the one to talk! And you're a rabbit to you know!" The one retorted back.  
"Don't group me with you!" With that they started to argue.

"Stop it, both of you…" This time it was a different voice aside from those two which was also a male voice. He sounded quite authoritive in a way. She heard another voice that chuckled at the sight of the two male's arguing. Well Misha couldn't see them so she doesn't think it was funny at all.

"Well don't just stand there.. Follow me…" she was startled at how close that voice was onto her. As if it was whispered into her ears. She flashed her eyes towards the voice to see the same guy she found on her bedroom before. She backed away a little but he only smiled and lent her a hand as if to guide her. She had the urge to punch him again, it was notable by her clenching her fist. But he didn't mind that of her. He didn't put away his hand and avert his attention. In the end she gave in and gave him her hand. He led her to the long table and helped her get seated at the head chair. She wasn't sure of what was going to happen but hopefully their not one of her kidnappers that she got tired of from always getting away from them.

"Guys..you know, you should come out now…" The guy who led her to the chair said. She was left confused about what was actually going on. She wanted to ask him but before she could talk men started to come towards the table. The first guy she noticed was a man with silver hair and he has glasses. And strangely enough he has bunny ears. Were those natural? The next was an orange haired man who also has bunny ears. She didn't care much about the other detail seeing as she was already weirded out by both their ears. The next was a guy with Jet-Black hair, a strange hat and fancy clothing followed by a man wearing a long red coat and he has a hair color somewhat like chestnut brown and he had a sword with him. And finally she took a better look at the man who lead her to her chair. He has purple hair and cat ears. He wore a fur like scarf around him. She was not literally confused. What was going on? There was no way that this could be normal. Was she being tricked?

"You look confused my dear…" The man who had a strange hat spoke as he sat to my right side. The one with orange hair sat beside him. The others sat on the other side of the table opposite to the two of them. She didn't know what was going on but if she ran now or started shooting bullets at them, she won't be finding anything out would she? She was ready to listen one way or the other. Or simply, she didn't have a choice. The man with the hat made sure to catch everyone's attention before he spoke. "Well before we start this little party, it would be best to introduce ourselves right?" he said as he looked at her. "My name is Blood. Blood Dupre." The same confused expression remained on her face. The next one who spoke was the guy on my other side. "You can just call me Ace" He said with a smile. He looked kind but she can see he isn't all that innocent. Same goes for all of them actually. But setting that aside, she moved her attention to the next speaker who was beside Ace. "My name is Peter White." She recognized his voice as the one who was slightly childish. And next was the one beside Blood. "I'm Elliot March, nice to meet you." Not much of an expression but it looked nicer? Maybe? And lastly she looked up to the guy with purple hair. "I'm Boris." He said smiling at her. Everyone was introduced to her, but does she have to introduce herself? They seemed like they already knew her by the way they look at her. But, she still has to state her name out of courtesy. Hesitant as she was, she still decided to speak up. "…Misha.." She said bluntly. They either chuckled or smiled.

"What..is this, really?" She asked. She wasn't expecting a straight answer but as long as he gets information it was enough for her. She ended up looking at Blood seeing as he looked like he actually knew much more and probably much more willing to tell her things clearly. Unless he's a total jerk about it she might just end up going into a tantrum. After a momentary stare from him, he was finally ready to talk. "Well were here to convince you.." He told me. Again she had a confused look on her face. And it looked like the other guys were leaving all the talking to Blood. "Convince me?" she asked. And in return he just gave her a smile. "Go to Wonderland…" he told her. She had no idea what he was saying, this Wonderland stuff and all. But where has she heard that similar line before? "You've been having some dreams right?" Boris said. She looked at him and nodded. But how did he know? "You can say those dreams are some sort of invitation to go to Wonderland…" stated by Blood. Wonderland, again! What else? "And you expect me to believe that?" I might have sounded rude but it couldn't be helped. I wasn't a fairytale person. Blood didn't seem to be challenged about what she said. Most likely that he expected that question from her. "I don't, but you don't have a choice but to believe that. You're the next "Alice" that is needed to start the little 'party' those newly appointed kids want…"

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update! DDx  
Stupid college orientation...s! DD  
Anyway here it is! Chapter 3! that is cut short! cuz i haven't gotten any sleep to release my full my potential...err.. yeh XDD  
ENJOY!


	5. The Purpose

_Sorry for the long wait _  
_I manage to finish it despite college being a drag and also prelims._  
_It's slightly crappy because I rushed it, but I hope you enjoy it :3_

* * *

**Chapter 4**: The Purpose

"Party, what party?" Misha was surprised. She loved parties. But even though she loves them so much she can get caught off guard around these suspicious looking men who happen to all look quite remarkable. Okay, scratch out remarkable! She has no time to compliment them even in her own thoughts. She scanned them all well but she couldn't quite see and take a good look at Boris for he was beside her. She didn't want to be too obvious. But in the end Boris ended up meeting her stare, she didn't know that she was already staring at him. "Yes? May I help you?" He said smiling at her. Misha tried to reset herself mentally while being slightly flustered. It was embarrassing after all. "N—nothing..!" Boris just chuckled with her shy reaction. The others chuckled as well while Blood just smiled. It got to her nerves a bit, she is easily annoyed. "Just tell me what you want exactly so you can leave me alone already..!" Misha blurted out. She didn't like this situation one bit, nor will Valsh when he comes looking for her. Blood looked at her with a composed look. "As I said we need you to go to Wonderland. It's that simple.." He replied to her. But it was obvious Misha wasn't convinced at all. But if she wants this to end she has to hear them out somehow. "Okay, Wonderland. There will be a party there, so why am I suddenly needed? I didn't even know that place exists…" Misha said with her arms crossed. All of them didn't seem surprised to hear her comments at all. It was like they knew she would react that way. "I assure you, Wonderland exists.." Blood replied. It wasn't like she was asking for assurance, she didn't even plan to go. "Just think about it Misha.." Boris said while putting a hand on her shoulder, smiling. Misha just looked at him with her usual stare. "But even if u decided to decline, you still have no choice but to go…" Elliot added. What that really true? It's like he's imposing that she doesn't have a choice to begin with! Ace stood up and came closer to me with an apologetic look of a sort. "Please just ignore him..." he told me. I sighed. "Okay, I get it… But, WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE TO BOTHER ME FOR? THERE ARE MANY OTHER GIRLS THERE WHO WOULD GLADLY TAKE THIS GOD FORSAKEN CRAP!" She stood up from her seat and stormed her way out of the meadow. She hates people who plan things for her. It was obvious she was very pissed at Elliot's remark about not having a choice. 'No one tells me what to do if that's what their trying to pull..' that's what she thought.

"It was obviously Elliot's fault.." Peter said with a tone that got on Elliot's nerves. But he had no right to deny it. Blood just sighed. He was hoping to partially convince Misha and leave the rest to that person. "Negotiating with her is tough but that person seemed to be way nicer compared to her." Peter said to Blood. "Well Boris will try to negotiate with Misha one more time and with her help this time. Let's leave it to that for now." Blood seemed to see things calmly, he was able to think of a plan rather quickly. Boris gave a nod then he left. "Are you sure this will work out?" Ace asked Blood while Blood gave no reply other than a smirk and a chuckle. "Hey Elliot, is he always like that? It's kinda creepy.." Peter whispered to Elliot with a weird comical expression. Elliot wore the same expression on his as well. "Yeah, he's always been like that. Now you see what I had to live with?" Elliot whispered back. And before they knew it Blood was already behind them emitting a very menacing aura and he pointed two, fully furnished machine guns at both of them. "Talking behind my back ei…? Kukuku.." Blood said with a very deep menacing voice. Elliot and Peter gulped and started to run for their life as Blood started shooting at them, laughing maniacally. All Ace could do was sigh. "Why am I not surprised that Misha didn't believe us…" he said before sitting down and drank some tea that remained there.

While making his way through the forest in a cat's guise, Boris wondered, will he be able to finally convince the stubborn girl to go to Wonderland, even with the help of that person? It was rather difficult convincing someone as stubborn as her. Well it was already obvious how stubborn she was. Not even Blood's smooth talking was able to convince her. But he wouldn't call it smooth talking though. Well forget about that. It's his turn to sweet talk Misha into going to Wonderland. He wasn't the Cheshire Cat for nothing. "I can't believe I still call myself that title…" he mumbled. It was strange for a cat to talk though. He finally reached Misha's house one more and as usual the door where he sneaked in was open. For some reason, it was like an invitation to persuade her to go. He made his way in the house.

Meanwhile, Misha immediately entered room, taking off her jacket and kicking off her shoes leaving on her a tank top and skirt and laid limp on her bed. Why was this nonsense happening to her? Or was she just plain crazy now? Has gun powder stirred up her mind too much? Well that didn't sound like a good reason to be turned crazy. That most likely sounded like blood lust not insanity. She sighed and turned around now staring at the ceiling. It was all just plain crazy. She doesn't know if her Saule will believe her. Well, he was the only sibling she can actually talk to in a normal manner unlike Valsh. 'Why me?' she thought. She sat up and got off the bed. She immediately ran out of her room and went to the kitchen to get something to cool her head without literally putting ice on her head. She didn't bother getting any foot wear and just made her way downstairs barefooted. As she made her way to the kitchen, she saw the glass doors open. She might have forgotten to lock that thing to prevent those weirdoes for getting into the house. So she closed it as soon as she could. Well the house still seemed silent so they might not have infiltrated her house just yet. And from there she continued to the kitchen. She was her mom there making some sweets. It was either for the family or well, for the family. Her mother noticed her and gave her a warm smile. "Oh my, why are you just standing there? Come here my dear" Her mother's soothing voice was so comforting. She went in the room and sat at the counter in front of her mother. There were already some finished sweets set aside while the rest wear still being prepared by her mother. "Do help you yourself with those my dear..." her mother said with the same soothing voice and sweet smile. "I will. Thank you, mother" she replied and smiled as well. She chose the lemon squares that was already cooled and sliced into individual bars. As usual they tasted amazing, obviously because her mom made it. Her mom offered her taste every confectioner she whipped up that afternoon and she gladly accepted the job. It was able to cool off her confused mind so much that she forgot about the crazy mishap from earlier. She felt instant relief.

The sweets she ate were very filling. She went back up to her room with a satisfied look on her face. It was already dark that time. Her mother made a huge number of sweets in different variety for her to taste. Maybe she plans to bring those somewhere. But then again she didn't want to meddle with her mother's affairs but she was glad to be of help to her. As neared her room, she felt a strange presence. She stood there silently and in an instant she looked behind her, immediately taking defensive measures on herself only to see nothing. She wondered what that was. She sighed and faced back to her room only to see Boris smiling at her. She almost yelped at the sight of the man who was in front of her. She did make enough sound for Valsh to call out and ask what was wrong. She manage to open the door and kicked Boris inside her room and closed it without a sound (miraculously XD) before Valsh could come out of his own room and come to her aid. "What the matter? Did something happen?" Valsh asked her, his tone urgent. Misha tried to process a good enough reason for Valsh to believe her. She didn't have much time not even a minute to think of a proper one to say. "Well the...carpet was creased and I stumbled.." She replied sheepishly. Luckily, there was a crease on the carped, large enough to be stumbled upon. It was amazing how lucky she was at that moment. Valsh was relieved that it was just that, and at the same time she was also relieved that he didn't ask any further and went back to his room after bidding her good night. Her friendly smile turned into a violent menacing face. _He's dead_…

_(a slight Boris' P.O.V.-ish_)

The next thing he knew was that he was sent flying into Misha's room with a rather powerful kick. Who knew she has that kind of physical strength. The only ones who can send him flying like that were either Ace or Blood. "Man, she's strong… Is she even human?" He could still feel the area where he was kicked stinging when he tried to stand up. She could hear two people talking outside. The one talking may be her brother and the other one was obviously Misha herself. Why did she kick him into her room? Well then again it would have been strange to see some other guy in your house, and with your sister. They seemed to have quieted down. He heard a door close from somewhere on the other side of the corridor. Then not long after than Misha finally entered the room. She had that menacing aura around her. For some reason, this aura was much worse than the one Blood usually gives off. Misha took something from a hat rack that had four gun/pistol holders and to his surprise as she went close enough she pointed it at him. "I'm giving you mercy by giving me five VERY good reasons for me NOT to break your face beyond recognition or shoot your brain out of that skull of yours…" she said with a threatening voice. And it was working, he was threatened. '_She IS worse than Blood_…' he thought. Does he really have to come up with five, though he only has one reason for being here, and that was continuing to convince her to go to wonderland? '_How do I explain things to her_?' he continued to think. But Misha wasn't so patient with that temper of hers. "Well? I don't have all night…" truly an impatient girl she was. He already knew that it would already be difficult to think of one perfectly valid reason for her not to do either of those things she mentioned let alone five. But he has to think quick before his chance to speak slips away from him forever.

"Well… First things first, I'm sorry I startled you back there…" He had an apologetic look on his face while scratching the back of his head. Well the whole cause of it was him startling her. It seemed like it helped at least a tiny bit seeing as he noticed her calm down slightly. But it didn't mean that she was taking back her threats just yet. Did it really have to be five reasons? "I hope the fact that I was only sent here is a Valid Reason… As well as my actual business, which is to talk to you… In a calm less violent manner if possible…" he was at least successful in keeping his composure so far. And he has given her two reasons already. Hopefully it those two was enough for the first two reasons. "You got three more to go buddy…" she said with a flat tone. He was worried that he might say something wrong. Misha was still waiting for him to reply with his last three reasons and he still has some trouble thinking of perfectly reasonable ones, well reasonable enough for her that is. "You won't be able to hear me out if you shoot me… Also no one will warn the others not to come here and bother you after I talk to you…" he said this time with a smile. The look on her face seemed as if she agreed with him on his last statement. "And..?" She added. He already had an answer. "You wouldn't want blood on your new room, or you family members to come running in here when they hear a gun fire. Do you?" He said with a grin. Misha's expression changed. It was a sign that he won this. He was lucky she only made it 'Five Good Enough Reasons' rather than ten. He heard her let out a sigh as she placed the gun at her side. "Fine, I'll let you off this time…again. BUT, this WILL be the LAST time I let you off the hook…" she made sure to emphasize the right words. "Fair enough.." He replied back. She placed back the gun to where it was suppose to be, which placed relief in his whole body. Misha offered him a sit with her on those pillow like things that were placed on the floor that resembled some kind of chair. He suddenly remembered that the people here now are more modern than before. She sat first, she looked at him. It seemed as if she was waiting for him to sit already and get things over with. He reluctantly sat on the strange chair. He ended up finding it amusingly comfortable. '_Chairs at this era are quite remarkable_!' he thought to himself. But he had no time to amuse himself with the strange chair any further. She might change her mind and shoot him anyway.

"Well?" she said, her tone calm. He was surprised how fast she recovered from her anger. But if he makes her wait any longer she might explode again. But _that_ person isn't here yet. "We'll start, once _she_ arrives. I hope you don't mind the slight delay…" he told her. He noticed one of her eye were now raised. "Who? Wait, someone else is coming here?" she didn't sound frantic but it was obvious she wasn't too happy about the news he just broke off. "Don't worry it isn't the people you met a while ago. That person is a _She_ after all…" He said hoping to reassure her somehow. He was glad that she didn't do any further outbursts. Maybe knowing the fact that the person coming was indeed a girl was a much pleasant idea to her. Then soon enough they heard a knock on the door. Boris looked so calm while Misha jolted at the sound. But before Misha could have protested or stopped the person from opening the door, Boris stood up and greeted the person himself. The person greeted him back. They both looked at Misha who was very dumbfounded. She was trying to get the words out of her lips. He and the person both looked at her. Then the person spoke. "Oh dear, are you alright little one?" the person said in a calm voice. Boris noticed that Misha was still trying to process everything in her mind. Finally she was able to utter words.

"G—grandmother?"


End file.
